Swan Boat
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: The ride is supposed to be romantic, for couples. But he is still single and so is she. Although maybe this ride can change all of that.


**Title:** Swan Boat  
**Author: **Stella Lockheart  
**Pairing: **Stella x Noctis  
**Prompt:** 033 Swan Boat  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **None really  
**Authors Note:** I have only recently discovered this pairing.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

He stares at the bird shape boat floating in the large lake.

He honestly can't believes that his friends would suggest that he takes Stella on one.

Sure he can't deny the fact that he is strongly attracted to her and strongly believes that he might be in love with her.

But he also knows that they didn't necessary have the time to have a day off. Not when they are on a mission to save the world from the gods. He can only be grateful for the fact that his country was no longer at war with Tenebrae. He had honestly hated the battling Stella which happened constantly in the past year.

He glances at the female standing next to Viran. A soft blush highlighting her features and it was obvious that she heard Desdus remark.

It doesn't help matters that she knows Swan Boats are usually for couples who want to spend a romantic day out on the lake.

Of course he honestly doesn't see why it has to be in the shape of bird. After all small wooden boats are just as romantic as well.

He sighs knowing that Desdus wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Until he takes Stella out on a boat that just happens to be in the shape of a swan

He was silently comforted by the fact that Stella wouldn't say no to him. Even if the boat did look a bit silly. Instead she smiles at him before taking his hand allowing him to lead the way to the pier, and up close he can see that they were different size of the boats.

Some for couples while others can probably fit a small family inside of it. Heck he is sure that their small team can fit inside of one.

"Just the two of you?" the man questions politely. He nods. The man instantly walks to a two man boat"That would be 200 Gil."

Noctis nods, before handing the small amount of money to the man. Listening to the man talk about how to move the boat, and it mostly seems to be more by pedal work than by an engine of some sort.

Noctis instantly moved to get inside of the boat feeling it slightly moved under his weight, before extending his hand out to Stella.

"Thank you," she mumbles lightly as soon as she was safely inside of the boat. He can still see the small blush on her lovely features before moving to sit down on the white plastic bench.

"Are you planning your revenge against Desdus?" she questions as soon as they were out of the pier area and peddling towards the middle of the lake.

He instantly glance at the female beside him, seeing a small smile present on her face as she pedals the two man swan boat.

"I'm thinking about it," he replies honestly. He can already see his three friends sitting on the grass a mile or so away from him. Sapain reading a book of some kind. Viran was standing in the water. While Desdus seems to be holding a small square item in front of him.

A camera?

He knows quite well it was one of those cameras were expensive and the type that you can delete pictures that you don't want.

Oh he is definatly going to kill his loud mouth friend for this. Especially considering the fact he knows quite well that he can use this picture as blackmail or something.

It has more to do with the fact they are currently in a swan boat than his present company which causes him to temporary hate the blond male for taking a picture. After all he knows that he has already taken a few pictures of him and Stella already.

She smiles lightly, before shifting her body a bit and pressing a soft kiss agaisnt his cheek. It may not be the desire place for her to kiss him, but he can feel his cheeks glow a light pink.

"Don't be too hard on him. I'm sure his heart is in right place," she remarks before quickly adding. "For the most part."

"I suppose it is," he agrees. "But I'm still deleting the pictures of us from today."

She smirks lightly, "Hmm, maybe I can change your mind."

He cocks an eyebrow at that remark and before he can make any reply of any kind. She leans in again to press her lips against his. The kiss was chaste but he can feel himself responding to the kiss. Even made a move to deepen the kiss. He can almost hear Desdus vehemently exclaiming on the shore that they are kissing.

Maybe he won't delete that picture after all.

**-the end**

**please review. **


End file.
